Spada's Romantic Love for Raptor283
by Kajiki-LoveStar
Summary: Kyuranger paring between Raptor283 and Spada
1. Chapter One

**I do not own Super Sentai or Kyuranger!!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was eight o'clock in the morning . Spada was making the best breakfast in the universe.

Of course being the Food Mei-Star no food was as good as his.

Raptor sighed heavily as she then inhaled the delicious smell of his food, his cooking always smelled wonderful.

His hair was perfect like the rushing cool droplets off the side of a waterfall.

She stared at him for a while, before going back to work on her tablet to carry on with her coding for the Orion.

Spada took note of this and finished his cooking before putting the cutlery away.

Spada walked over to her, seeing that she looked very down and upset he asked her politely

"Is everything okay Raptor?"

Not knowing what to do next Raptor froze.

"I'm fine." she replied

Spada, knowing this was a myth, and still having feelings for her decided that this was the perfect time to tell her how much she really meant to him.

"Raptor..I love you" He said in the most caring gentle voice.

Which would of made Raptor's heart melt if she had one.

Spada placed a kiss softer than silk to her forehead.

Raptor cried.

Before running straight into Spada's arms.

They then remained there for several minutes.

Nether wanting to break from one another in fear their heats might break if they separate from this loving moment.

Of what felt like a month they separated, but Spada refused to let go of her hands.

Spada's next move was wonderful.

Spada's warm lips brushed against her's. In a moment of blinding, radical invigorating,hot love.

The other Kyurangers Garu, Lucky, Naga ,Champ,Hammy,Kotaro,

even the Commander dare not say a word, to disturb their comrades. As they watched the most breathtaking adorable love session that had ever taken place in a different universe parallel to ours right now...


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Can love be made to an android?

Warning this is chapter includes graphic imagery!

Sensitive viewers,

STOP READING NOW!

Raptor wanted to make love to Spada. He was so sweet.

Spada was settling down beside her on the bed. Raptor then realised that she and Spada could never have any children of their own she broke into tears.

She started to cry..

Spada quickly noticed and hugged her, whispering, comforting,soothing words to her.

After Raptor had calmed down a bit, Spada decided that he would do some research in hope of conceiving a child with Raptor.

A week later. Raptor noticed that that a present, with a ribbon tied round it was left on her desk.

There was also a note attached to the ribbon.

Raptor283 my sweet amore I love you more than life itself I hope this can bring some happiness to you towards the future.

Love Spada xx

Raptor constantly read the bottom line over, and over again.

'Love Spada'

She felt her eyes stinging slightly from her tears. She felt someone brush away her tears for her.

Raptor saw that a hand with a yellow, Kyuranger uniform was brushing away her tears of happiness for her. "Oh Spada."His hand was always gentle.

Spada felt he would break her if he breathed to hard.

Spada and Raptor both looked at each other, with nothing but pure love in their eyes.

Raptor then started to open the package, that Spada had brought her..

"Oh my goodness!" cried Raptor

Raptor ran over to Spada and hugged him tightly. Spada hugged back...

That very night,Raptor started to undress Spada ,starting with his Kyuranger uniform. Spada laughed as Raptor started to undo his zip, on his trousers.

Raptor then pushed Spada backwards onto the bed playfully.

"Raptor?...oof!" Spada landed on the bed on his back.

Raptor began to untie his shoelaces, before removing his socks too.

Raptor climbed onto the bed, and Spada locked the door of their bedroom. "Oh Spada." Raptor whispered quietly. Spada slowly bent down and inserted himself inside her.

Raptor slightly winced at the pain before smiling again.

taking notice of this Spada stopped. "Are you okay my sweet amore?"

Raptor pulled herself closer to Spada and smiled ."I'm fine."

"Carry on Food Mei Star!"

Spada bent down, and slid himself all the way inside her.

He then started to thrust deeply within her.

"Mm Spada.." Spada took this as a compliment and thrusted even faster inside her. Very soon Spada was sweating very hard, making pure love to his amore. Spada carried on until he had cummed inside Raptor four times ,and left a love mark below her neck. Before collapsing on the bed with exhaustion.

Spada breathed hard as Raptor helped him sit up.

"Spada!" she cried. "That was so wonderful." Spada tried to stand up but Raptor begged him to stay with her for a few more minutes. "Oh Spada please, don't pull out yet..."

"Of course my sweet amour..." Spada sat back down.

And leaned forward placing his lips in line with her's,and slowly licked her teeth, making Raptor open her mouth to join her tongue with Spada's.

Sexual moans were heard throughout the Orion ship. Making everyone slightly scared. Poor Garu was suffering the worst. Being an alien dog he could hear the sounds twice as loud.

Spada slowly and carefully pulled out of Raptor.

As he did a sticky white puddle dripped onto the bed.

Everyone on the Orion knew that very night that the warmest love was made that very day in Spada's

bedroom...

ty for reading people i live for review see you L8R


	3. Chapter Three

The first time is never enough

Chapter Three

Warning this fanfic contains graphic imagery,if you cannot handle such content stop reading now!!

Spada walked into his bedroom which he now shared with Raptor.

Spada was holding a tray with the best dinner in the universe. "Amore I made you dinner."

"Oh Spada!" She ate her dinner before setting the tray on the beside table.

Spada then crushed his lips against her's. A moan arose from Raptor's mouth. Spada then used his tongue to gain access to Raptor's.

A cry from Raptor was heard throughout the Orion. Raptor obeyed and opened her mouth allowing Spada to thrust his tongue inside and enwrap hers

Electricity spread through Raptor's body. It was wonderful.

"Mmm...Spada"

Spada then started grinding his hard member against her. This made Raptor's heart kick into overdrive. She winced at the feeling which cut her to the core

Raptor felt Spada remove her skirt,then removed his own trousers. Feeling this incredible love Raptor couldn't resist shuffling forward slightly..

Raptor felt Spada's cool member glide over her cilt

"Spa..da" she cried.

Spada was now halfway inside her,he whispered to her "Amore would you like me to carry on?"

Spada patiently waited for her response, Raptor's eyes became glassy.

"Yes Spada...please carry on she begged"

At that very second Spada plunged into her, releasing love juices deeply within her.

Raptor moaned in pure pleasure

as the Food-Mei-Star bit down hard on her neck and carried on thrusting inside her

Spada then released his cum right inside her cilt

Spada pulled out of her "Aa-" Raptor's moan was cut short due to Spada inserting himself into her mouth.

Spada started thrusting again inside her mouth after two minutes Raptor felt a thick smooth liquid rise in the back of the throat,she quickly swallowed it down without thinking.

Spada felt Raptor's movement against his hard cock

Spada took this on as encouragement so he cummed another three times inside her.

Spada then slowly slid out of the mouth releasing cum all over her face.

The air was sticky and warm along with their pure love still racing through their hearts. The atmosphere was perfect

Raptor and Spada cleaned themselves off. Both Raptor and Spada felt upset that they were going to wash away their love if they did so.

Raptor looked at the love mark on her neck Spada also saw it. "Spada,it's okay" Raptor replied

"I hurt you though" A tear escaped Spada's eye.

" Spada it's okay don't worry I will still love you forever.."

Raptor hugged Spada and Spada could see no pain in her eyes just pure love.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A new arrival?

Three months had passed by since their love making and Raptor was having fainting spells.

Raptor was feeling dizzy and found that it hurt to breathe.

Raptor fainted infront of Spada he supported her and carried her bridal style over to the commander's chair.

"Amore are you alright?"

Spada felt horribly constricted, as a tear ran down his face,He couldn't do anything to help his love.

A few hours later Raptor opened her eyes and when the blur faded away, she saw Spada holding her hands in his.

The moments were so gentle he brushed her hand with his thumb like silk.

Raptor fainted a second time. "Raptor!" Cried Spada he carried her back to their bedroom. "Spada? What happened?"

You fainted again. Spada caressed her had with love filled kisses.

Raptor "Spada...I..erm I need to tell you something.."

"I-I'm pregnant Spada..."

Her words riding out on a sigh

Spada's eyes became glassy as he asked her;

"Am I the father?"

"Yes of course you are!"

Spada then picked Raptor up and cuddled her with all that was worth...

Raptor then looked at the mark Spada had left during their love making session,

Spada saw it and immediately felt awful for doing so

"I can't believe I hurt you.."

Raptor kissed him sweetly.

"It's okay Spada."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Is pain stronger than love?

Raptor was crying in pain ..

Spada remained by her side. Feeling very guilty that he couldn't help his love.

"Amore? Are you okay?"

Raptor said nothing but cried in more searing pain...

"Spada!" she cried

Raptor winced as she felt contractions building up inside her.

Spada picked her up and carried her to their bed.

Raptor then took a deep breath starting to give birth to the humanoid

The contractions worsened as Raptor cried out after a few moments the youngling was see able

Spada carefully picked up the adorable perfect little hybrid a carried him over to the checkup room Raptor waited patiently while Spada did the check up scans to make sure that his systems were all working correctly.

He then carried the youngling back to Raptor

Spada then sat down next to her on the bed "Raptor my love what shall me name him?"

Raptor smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips "How about Kajiki like your home system?"

"Of course my love"

Spada then embraced Kajiki and Raptor.

Kajiki opened his eyes saw Spada.

Kajiki reached for Spada's hat,Spada laughed took it off and gave it to Kajiki.

Kajiki leaned forward and hugged Spada.

Spada returned the hug.

"Raptor283 the love of my life.."

Spada got down on one knee Showing her a 200 karat gold quality with a stunning celeriac knot symbolising eternity.

He looked at her with pure love

"Spada?" Raptor whispered tears streaming down her face

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Oh my goodness YES Spada Yes OF COURSE I WILL!

I NEED CRITICISM AND REVIEWS

I need inspiration ty peoples


End file.
